


He COULDN'T do it!

by TaylorSabrine



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I mean, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicide Attempt, but he thoght of it, he didn't do it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a really, really bad time. He feels like a failure, he he worths nothing. And here comes "the right meeeeen"... khe khe... I meant... Sam Wilson. Yea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He COULDN'T do it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it. It's really a shame that there's no works for this pairing. Anyway, I don't own the characters, I don't have a beta and I'm not native english speaker. But I'm doing my best! Oh. And sorry for any mistakes cc:

He was standing on this stupid bridge. Again. It was in the middle of the night, he started getting cold, his cheeks were stained with tears. It was just... Too much. And if he'll kill himself, it would end. It would be good again. He wouldn't have to worry about everything. His hold on the barrier tightened up and he closed his eyes. He wanted to jump, but he just... couldn't. When he thought about all the lives he have to safe, all the people who don't have a choice...he couldn't. He turned around and walked away, leaving the bridge behind. He couldn't.  
***  
The man who was standing in the shadow sighed with relief. The kid was safe. He almost walked to the boy when he saw him, but eventually he decided against that. Seemed like he made a right choice, but still he needed to make sure if the kid will be safe.  
***  
The kid stopped at Queens at some shitty apartment. It looked like no one else was living in there. Maybe the kid was older then he looks like. He should just leave him alone. Sam looked at the building one more time and walked back to the Tower. He should leave.  
***  
The fight was about to end. Most of the robots were destroyed and civilians were safe. So that was all great, right? Unfortunately, is wasn't. It was only Falcon and Spiderman that day and the younger hero wasn't looking good. Sam was watching him closely the whole battle. He was slightly worried.  
***  
"Spidey? Are you okay?"  
"...I'll live."  
"'You sure?"  
That was when the young hero fell to the ground and fainted. Now, Sam was definitely worried.  
***  
"Is he gonna be alright?"  
"Sam, you're asking me this for the 10th time in the last fifteen minutes. And I'll repeat myself only once more: he'll be fine! He heals faster than normal people. But there's something else that I'm worrying about. The boy is so thin. And it's definitely not healthy."  
"I'll stay with him."  
"Of course. If you need me, just ask FRIDAY."  
"Thanks, Bruce."  
***  
Sam was watching the boy for two hours. He must be so young, he looked like that. And so innocent. Sam gently ran a hand through boy's hair. He couldn't let him die.  
***  
He wasn't alone. He could feel someone’s gaze on himself. He slowly opened his eyes. Next to the bed was sitting a man. Peter could tell that the man is tired, but it didn't mean, that he meant no harm. The man didn't move, just looked him in the eyes.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you." Peter snorted. ‘Of course. Just like everyone else…’

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning, it was suposed to have two chapters, but right now I don't have any idea for the second chapter so I decided to change it and leave it with one. Maybe someday I'll write another part, but right now I'm in the mood for Shadow Hunters so...


End file.
